


The Lizard King

by JupiterIsaJellyfish



Series: Cryptid Found Footage: The Leviathan [10]
Category: Leviathan - rest_in_rip, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I took commented prompts, I'm so sorry, Kinda, Leviathan!Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Slice of Life, and blended them into a weird smoothie, i honestly don't know how to tag this, this is the weird smoothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterIsaJellyfish/pseuds/JupiterIsaJellyfish
Summary: Most would agree that Leviathan was unmatched by anything seen before it. For some though, it was an undeniable fact that the Leviathan was beyond reckoning.Alternative title; three times another lizard encountered the Leviathan and it blew their mind





	1. Tyranny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216827) by [rest_in_rip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rest_in_rip/pseuds/rest_in_rip). 



> Do you hear that? That faint kazoo noise? That's me, reminding you to read Leviathan if you haven't already
> 
> Ok, I finally got something together with a bunch of ya'll's prompts! There are a still a ton of awesome ones I haven't gotten to, and some prompts have been kinda married together for planning's sake, but hey I'm being mildly productive again so hopefully it all works out. Forgive me if I butcher an idea you're fond of and feel free to talk to me about it in the comments. 
> 
> This first on is adapted from sracha1713 (It's not quite what you gave me, but I still want to credit your strong inspiration)

Hiryu glanced down at his schedule one more time as he trekked down the halls. It was only his first week and he still got lost sometimes. He was supposed to be finding his way back to 1-B’s homeroom from one of the exercise grounds, but he’d lost sight of his classmates after stopping to tie a wayward shoelace. Their training had involved one of their first sparring sessions, and it definitely solidified for Hiryu that he was far from the strongest in his class. Still, there was something innately satisfying about deflecting one of Tetsutetsu’s punches or enduring Manga’s blasts. It stoked his determination to be better. 

His quirk wasn’t that strong yet; he was only good at forcing scales up his arms, and making them spread further took time and effort. The harder he worked at UA, the more he realized just how much he had to learn. 

Like how to find his classroom. 

He rounded a corner and saw Recovery Girl’s office down the hall. He remembered passing by the cheery little sign after lunch yesterday, which meant he was close. Confidence growing, he continued on past the door and hung a left. 

As he turned towards the empty hallway, he heard the door behind him swing open, followed by booted footsteps. Curious about who would be in Recovery Girl’s office (and not really feeling up to being awkwardly followed) Hiryu decided to pause at the next water fountain, feigning some healthy dehydration. 

The person turned the corner, and something primordial froze Hiryu to the spot. 

At some point in his young life, he’d shed his sense for the monsters in his closet, the engrained wisdom that kept kids alive back before air conditioning and locks on doors. Somewhere along the line, he’d forgotten about due order, about food chains. About staying perfectly still. 

He remembered now. 

Unwilling to move from his station at the water fountain, he forced an eye to focus on his periphery. A kid, maybe a bit shorter than him, trudged past without sparing him a glance. He was in a black and green hero uniform that Hiryu didn’t recognize, and tattered, scaled fins flicked against his hair. 

Nothing too out of place in a hero school full of amazing quirks. 

Hiryu didn’t stop stooping over the fountain until his footsteps faded in the distance. 

Now that the stranger was gone, Hiryu’s mind finally cleared. 

What was _that_?

He wanted to call it fear, but the emotion felt _older_ than that. Maybe it was… whatever fear had come from, before it turned into spiders and the dark. Something he’d forgotten. 

He didn’t notice he’d stopped breathing until he started walking back towards his class. Whoever that kid was, something told Hiryu he’d never get on that level, whatever level that was. 

Whoever that kid was, _whatever_ that kid was, he was the king.


	2. Anarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he was Spinner, devoted supporter of Stain, he was a tired college student named Iguchi Shuichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Spinner and I do not agree on a lot of things, but I wanted to make him feel as relatable as I could so I summoned all of the disenfranchised college student I could muster
> 
> This prompt comes from Apnepesia :D

Shuichi glared at his first draft. It did not glare back, and that was somehow worse. It had been a three hour staring contest that wasn’t getting easier. Shuichi was wondering if he should just throw in the towel and stew about it over some ginseng tea. 

He actually really liked his subjects. Political Science fascinated him and his Philosophy classes were really interesting; he’d found a ton of information and research for the term paper, hell he was even starting it a month early. 

The problem was he had zero motivation to actually write the damn thing. 

When he’d first started his college career at Rikkyo he’d had big plans. He knew what he wanted to study and how he wanted to change the world, but the longer he was there the more obvious it became how naive he’d been. For some reason he’d figured that anyone pursuing a higher education would actually be down for, you know, education. 

But no! Instead his class was full of lazy morons content to go out drinking instead of actually attending class. He was usually the only consistent face in lectures, with one or two randos passed out in the back. 

Shuichi pushed his chair away from his desk with a jarring scrape, disillusionment reaching its peak. 

Society was just so… lazy. Content to live the easiest life without ever really questioning the world around them. Like, take the entire heroics industry (and it was an industry). It was full of greedy morons just looking to make a flashy buck without ever really earning the title. And people ate it up! They lived in a world ruled by fake kings.

He turned on his electric kettle and stared at the black screen of his T.V. set. He scowled at his scaled reflection. He’d liked heroes, when he was young and stupid. They’d never wronged him personally, he didn’t have a tragic backstory or anything, but years of being side-eyed when he passed and reading countless tragedies online had slowly given him perspective. 

His kettle whistled intrusively and, feeling defeated, he turned on the T.V. 

The UA sports festival was playing. Made sense, it was a huge event being hosted a few miles away but ugh, heroes. Whatever, he had time to kill and annoyance to validate, so he kept watching over the teacup’s steam. 

Some blond kid was trying to punch some green kid. A green kid with tattered fins in his hair, and scales running across his face and arms. Shuichi squinted, irritated. Someone else with a lizard mutation, but someone who probably didn’t get pointed at by small children, someone who’d never had to think about what being a hero meant. 

A fake prince. 

Green kid does a bland side block and the blond pauses, posture all hotshot arrogance. 

Shuichi watched with mild disinterest as blond suddenly crumpled and green darted forward and-

Hey wait where’d they go?

The camera-bot seemed to be having similar problems, when suddenly-

R̕a̸͝҉aa҉͘A̸A̷̛A͠҉A͟͜AA̴A̷̧͠A͘͜͡G̴G̵͝͠Ǵ͝҉H̨̕̕͜H̢͢H̛̕͝͠Ḩ̨̡͘H̛͞H̴́҉Ḩ̸̸̷͠H̸́͝͏!!!!!

Ķ̵ŕ͘͢͏́a̡͠͞a͘҉o̷̸̵̧͞o҉͞҉͜o͢͝u̸u͝ų̷͟͞u̵̢̕͡͠u̶̢̡̨g̸̷g͠҉̷҉̷G̛Ģ̴̕H͘͝͠Ḩ̶̀H͏̛͡H̀͏͟H̷́҉̶̀H̢̢̕͡HHḨ̛̕͢!!!!!

Heart wrenching screams slammed out of his T.V.’s speakers and Shuichi froze in his seat. The camera shook before jerking up to adjust on two monsters.  


Green and blond.

Shuichi watched in archaic awe as the two hellbeasts grappled with each other, freezing once again when their bone deep screams thundered through the screen.  
The blond one lunged for green but then suddenly vanished. Then green dipped its colossal neck and caught a tiny form with a clawed hand. It hung, motionless, before the crowds erupted into horrified screaming. In the midst of the noise, the umpire bellowed out a miasma that rapidly congealed into a giant clone, in whose outstretched hand the serpent placed his defeated opponent. It then curled up and away, fleeing the hystria. 

The screens went black, and Shuichi was left alone with the pounding in his ears. 

Whoever- whatever that was, it was no imbecilic someday-hero. Maybe, in a way he was supposed to have forgotten, that was a king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah apparently Japanese colleges tend to be really lax, so I guess that could be annoying. Anyway, next time its fluffy.


	3. Monarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku didn't know everything about his quirk. All he knew was that lizards were weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have an excuse for not putting this out a few hours ago, I just needed a nap
> 
> This was mostly inspired by a prompt from UnimaginableStars :P

Animals tended to avoid Izuku. That was a fact. When he was little he used to love feeding fish or pigeons with his mom, or trying to coax stray cats to sniff his hand, but then his quirk… happened. 

Animals feared Izuku as a rule. 

With one exception. 

“Izuku, there’s another one in the kitchen,” Mom's voice drifted out of the doorway to their apartment. Izuku’s frown deepened as he started shaking the upturned cup more vigorously. “What is with you guys?” he muttered. 

The house gecko clinging to the cup said nothing. It finally released its hold on the glass and tumbled down onto the welcome mat, bobbed its body once, and skittered back into a hole in the porous walls. Izuku shook his head and went back inside. 

Mom was eyeing the silhouette of a second gecko with trepidation. It was nestled behind the window curtains over the sink, outlined by the bright rays of the evening sun. Izuku’s fins flattened irritably as he hefted his cup. He peeled back the curtain and carefully placed the cup over the gecko, stuck his fingers under the rim to coax the gecko off the cloth, and marched back to door. 

They had a gecko problem. 

They were also impossibly easy for Izuku to catch. If Mom tried she ended up chasing them up walls and behind furniture, but Izuku’s mere presence was enough to render them inert. He had to imagine it had something to do with his quirk, because he distinctly remembered scrambling to catch these same house geckos as a child. Mom used to use her quirk to catch them, but she hated to think of hurting them, so now she just made him do it. 

Where most animals avoided their home like their lives depended on it, geckos wouldn’t leave them alone. They let him handle them without complaint and always found their way back inside when he released them. Once in elementary school he woke up and saw three of them hugging the ceiling in his room, and then two in the bathroom. 

Izuku’s working theory was that they knew birds and cats avoided the house, so they braved his quirk for shelter. It wasn’t just the house geckos though, skinks and tree lizards would watch him warily when he spotted them but never ran away. When his mom tried to take him to the zoo for his sixth birthday all the animals had fled to their shelters, but in the reptile house he was faced with dozens of unblinking eyes. At the time he really hadn’t appreciated it. 

Shaking himself back to the present, Izuku walked a ways down the landing and tapped the side of the cup against the wall. The gecko seemed determined to live in the cup forever but eventually it sloughed off onto the ground. It lay there for a moment before turning around and clambering onto Izuku’s sneaker. 

Izuku stared at the tiny reptile perched on his shoe. 

“Why are you like this,” he murmured, bending over and plucking the gecko off of the laces. It sat amicably in his open hand, content to stare out over his fingers. Izuku’s shoulders dropped and he stepped over to the railing, gently pouring the lizard onto the banister. 

It sat there for a moment, swiveled its head to look at him, and licked its eye. Izuku quirked a smile in spite of himself at a sudden thought. 

Leviathan may be the king of lizards, but it was still a lizard. 

If his quirk was anything like these stupid, fearless, mystifying geckos… maybe that’d be a crown he could actually wear someday. 

The gecko finally turned away and darted down the balcony, leaving Izuku to try and memorize the thought. 

Someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone reminded me Habuko exists so I might end up adding a chapter with her, but for now I'll just leave it on a high note

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I hope I did that right. I won't lie I'm a little nervous about these because the folks who suggested them probably already have an idea what's they'd like to see, and I can't stick with the plan to save my life. Again, please feel free to toss things around in the comments.


End file.
